


FlashBack

by queenfanfiction



Series: writerinadrawer round 4 [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: writerinadrawer, F/M, WriterInADrawer 4.01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-06
Updated: 2010-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-09 22:58:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenfanfiction/pseuds/queenfanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Tosh has a hard time telling her dreams apart from reality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FlashBack

**Author's Note:**

> Written for WIAD 4.01. If you are interested in this contest, please visit http://community.livejournal.com/writerinadrawer.

Any sense of decency has long been abandoned, their clothes ripped off and cast aside in their bare cave shelter. Tosh isn't sure whether they've hit the highest throes of passion or the final stages of hypothermia, but at this point it doesn't matter.

"You know—" She bites back a cry as Owen thrusts against her sweet spot. "You know we'll be dead this time tomorrow."

"Doesn't matter," Owen growls, and Tosh can see a mad lust glint in his eyes. "I've been waiting for this—so good, just like I—God, yes—"

Owen pounds into Tosh savagely, and they both scream when they come until their already-hoarse throats are raw. Later, fresh tears streak down Owen's grimy face and freeze within seconds; Tosh licks the salty ice away and kisses Owen as his eyes flutter closed one last time—

Tosh flails back into wakefulness, nearly falling off her sofa in the process. She is not in a bitterly cold cave in the Himalayas, but rather in her own flat with the telly blaring a rerun of _Ugly Betty._

Tosh hugs herself and shivers. Despite knowing it was all just a dream, she can still feel Owen inside her if she tries.


End file.
